Love at first sight or not
by completely
Summary: It is Graduation Day, and the Marauders and Lily are reminicing about when they all first met. Lots of Sirius' random moments, and some cute JL too! X


A new jl one-shot! Hope that you like it.

* * *

"Bye honey!" His mother squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"Bye mum." He choked. There was a pause. "You can let go now."

Mrs Potter grinned, and let go of him. "Okay."

His dad leaned over his mum and ruffled his already untidy hair. He now looked like he had had an electric shock.

"Bye son. Play lots of Quidditch."

"I will. Don't worry about that!"

He picked up his trunk and looked around. He felt a bit lost.

His parents' were still there. They smiled encouragingly.

"Go on."

James smiled. "Bye."

He made his way through the crowd, pushing past some terrifying seventh years.

Shaking his head, one of them said, "I swear they get shorter every year."

"Yeah.", one of them agreed, "Bunch of midgets!"

James just rolled his eyes and carried on walking. He boarded the train, and went to find a compartment, lugging his trunk behind him. It was almost as big as he was.

Finding an empty compartment, he put his luggage on the rack and settled down in a seat. He pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and stared out of the window.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion in the corridor and a boy burst in the compartment. Well, more like leaped.

"Kazam! Sirius is in the house!" he yelled.

James just stared. "Uh, yeah…."

"Sup, dude?!"

James grinned. He liked this guy.

"I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

James faltered. He was a Black?

Watching his reaction calmly, Sirius leaned casually on the door frame.

"I'm a 'blood traitor' apparently."

"So, you believe that-."

"No. Muggle-borns are just as good as pure-bloods."

"Good."

"SO!" said Sirius, brightening. "Getting off the more serious topics, lets HAVE FUN!"

"YEAH!" James agreed, jumping out of his seat. But then he frowned. "But how?"

Sirius was about to answer, but was interrupted by a fiery-looking red head entering the compartment.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes?" asked Sirius.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO READ?!"

James looked stunned. The people he was meeting today. First was Sirius, doing his Ali-G impression, and then came this- this _dragon_.

But damn, was she pretty.

"We're loud?" asked Sirius, rubbing his ear. "I think you just deafened me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"James Potter."

Wait, where had that come from?

"What?"

James blushed. "My-my name."

"Oh, uh, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, keep the noise down. Bye James." Lily walked past Sirius, scowling at him. She pulled open the door forcefully and slammed it loudly.

James let out a long sigh. "What an angel."

Sirius recoiled in horror. "Angel?! What the hell?!"

James stared out of the window with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's beautiful, Sirius."

Sirius looked bemused at James. "She's hot, yes." Sirius agreed reluctantly. "Bloody little spitfire."

"Shut up. Leave her alone."

Sirius smirked. "Ooh, does wickle Jamesie poo fancy Lilykins?!" he asked, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Shut up."

"JAMES FANCIES LILY! JAMES FANCIES LILY!"

"SHUT UP!"

Lily suddenly burst into the compartment, with a murderous look on her face. Her eyes asked a silent question, "Who just yelled?"

Sirius pointed at James. "It was him."

"I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE-."

"Woah, Lily, it wasn't me."

"YES IT WAS, YOU STUPID PRAT-."

James was being slowly backed into a corner.

"What's going on?" A sandy-haired boy poked his head into the compartment.

Sirius said excitedly, "Lily's about to kill James. Settle down and watch." He patted the seat next to him. He grabbed some suspicious brown objects out of his pocket. "I have cookies!"

The boy raised his eyebrows, but sat down all the same.

"Why did you yell so loud when a _specifically_ asked that you shouldn't?"

"Um……"

"ANSWER ME!"

Another head poked through the door. "Aah, there you are Remus." the blonde haired boy squeaked.

Lily and James ignored him. Or just didn't hear him. Lily was shouting too loudly.

"Uh, guys, this is Peter."

"Hi." Peter said timidly.

"Hi." James said.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Sup!" Sirius said.

Everyone stared at him.

Seemingly oblivious, Sirius continued. "Come sit down and watch the show!"

Everyone continued to stare at him.

Sirius gestured at Lily and James. "Please continue, don't stop on my account. This is quite entertaining."

"SO WHY DID YOU DO IT, JAMES?"

"Cookie?" Sirius offered Peter.

"Yes please!"

"I'm telling you Lily, I didn't-."

"YES YOU DID YOU LITTLE TWAT! I NEED TO READ THE TEXTBOOKS BEFORE WE ARRIVE! AND YOU INTERRUPTED ME!"

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Remus sucked in his breath and waited painstakingly for the final blow.

"READING IS VERY IMPORTANT TO-. Wait, **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**

"I said Lily will you go out with me."

Remus put his head in his hands while Sirius watched with obvious glee.

Letting rip, Lily let out a high-pitched scream.

Everyone covered their ears.

Lily stopped. "Aah, that's better." said Sirius.

"I can't believe you just asked me that question." said Lily.

"Me neither." said James, massaging his ears.

XXXXXXX

"That was the first time you ever asked me out." said Lily, smiling at James, and then kissing his nose.

"Yeah, and that was one of the better times." added Sirius.

Wrapping one arm around Lily, James said, "It wasn't even my fault that time."

Lily smirked. "Yeah, _that time_."

James pouted.

Lily kissed him, and soon they were snogging each other senseless.

Sirius covered his eyes. "Ew, PDA, PDA!" he said in a disgusted voice.

"Do you even know what PDA means?" Remus asked Sirius, with a knowing smile on his face.

"No. But people say it when I randomly snog girls in the hallway."

"Padfoot, you have a mental capacity of a squirrel."

There was a pause.

"But a cute squirrel, right?"

James snorted, while Lily rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot." said James and Remus, shaking their heads.

Sirius, who had spaced out, looked up on hearing his name.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah nothing."

"Nothing at all." Peter squeaked.

"I don't understand."

"Padfoot, you never understand."

"True." admitted Sirius reluctantly.

There was a long pause.

"Come on guys, its graduation!" said Sirius, leaping up like a jack in the box.

"Yeah."

"I think we know that, Sirius?"

"Well, come on then! It's party time!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What Sirius means is-." Remus elaborated. "It's getting drunk time."

There was a chorus of "Oh, I get it!" and "Oh, so that's what the lunatic means!"

There was another pause.

"Come on then!"

Sirius got off the couch, and leaped into the air. "Come on, guys!"

He wrenched open the door and motioned for them to follow him.

Then he started to sing.

"Let's get it started!"

He looked behind, waiting for a response. All of them got reluctantly up off the sofa and dragged themselves out of the room. Sirius was waiting outside.

Arms crossed, Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently. "Do it."

In unison they all said dully, "Ha."

"Thank you!" Sirius answered, and continued leaping and waving his arms down the corridor. They were getting a lot of strange look.

"We're getting started in-."

He turned, awaiting a response.

Lily groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." said Sirius.

"Here." they said dully.

Sirius smiled. "See, now, you're getting the hang of it!"

He carried on leaping down the corridor, only to see an open door leading into a classroom. On one of the desks, was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Sirius, his whole face lighting up as if Christmas had come early, bounded in and grabbed the plate, stuffing all the cookies into his mouth at once.

"Ujdvboidfnvoidnhvio nbujb."

Lily poked her head inside the classroom, saying, "Love you too, Sirius.", before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Peter got down on his knees and thanked God for being merciful.

"Thank god for that."

As they walked away, you could still hear the banging on the door, and the strange noises coming from within the room.

"Fhhjuubhheidxjsbegc. Hfdhjijn!"

But they paid no notice, and went to their Graduation Party.

They left Sirius there all night, before they took pity on him in the early hours of the morning, and Lily went in to check on him.

He was sitting on a desk, munching more cookies, which he seemed to have more of. He had apparently found them all over the room. He said later "It was like a treasure hunt, only with cookies." This sentence was greeted with a few raised eyebrows, and silence.

He spotted Lily. "Ah, there you are."

Lily, looking concerned, approached him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I locked you in here. But you were being rather annoying."

"Me? Annoying?" asked Sirius in outrage, pushing Lily off him. "_I'm never_ annoying. You are the one that's annoying. Go away, Lily."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"_Fine._"

She walked out, slamming the down behind her and locking it.

She walked down the corridor, down some stairs, and across the entrance to the Great Hall. James was waiting.

"Where's Sirius?"

"I left him in there."

"Good."

"He called me annoying." Lily pouted.

James put an arm around Lily and looked at her with open adoration. "You are never annoying, Lily."

She smiled.

Remus and Peter joined them.

"Where's Sirius?" they asked, or, in Peter's case, squeaked.

"I locked him back in there." replied Lily. "Who votes we should keep him in there all day?"

And you know what?

Peter, Remus, James and Lily all raised their hands.

_FINIS_

* * *

Sorry, not a very good ending.

But you like anyway?

Review!


End file.
